


Pizza Fills Me (With Determination)

by featherliterature



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anxiety, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lost small world references sometimes, M/M, Misaki is a flustered mess, Misaki's a pizza delivery boy, Saruhiko is precious, Slightly Awkward First Meeting, Very slight panic attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherliterature/pseuds/featherliterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Misaki delivers pizza to Saruhiko's house. Of course, Misaki's such a precious, insistent idiot so it doesn't stop there. </p><p>OR:</p><p>Misaki insists that there's a hidden secret in that gloomy estate and walks in on Saruhiko half-naked.</p><p>(Omg I'm <strike>not</strike> sorry for the undertale reference)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yata Misaki the (Pizza) Delivery God

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I decided to start a new fic. I was overseas at a family gathering and weebs will be weebs. Hope you enjoy this because I've been planning to write this for a while. 
> 
> Oh yeah look a Noragami reference I'm such a cool kid *sighs*

"Fuck - why now?" He scooted around the bend on his motorcycle just as raindrops splattered onto his hands resting on the handle of the bike. He recoiled at the wetness. As the gentle pitter-patter of raindrops turned into a water massacre, he had given up any hope of returning home dry.

Misaki cursed as the rain seeped through his red pizza hut polo tee and jeans, sticking them to his skin. His hair clung to his face as water droplets dripped down from the tips. "Where the fuck is this place?" He growled, slamming onto the accelerator and feeling the icy cold wind penetrating his skin. As he passed another junction, he spotted said place and immediately came to a halt, water splashing against the soles of his shoes as he did so.

He turned towards the mansion looming over him. It had two balconies on the top floor and was perfectly symmetrical. Windows were everywhere yet the entire estate was dark. Water droplets slid down the window panes and dripped onto the awning. Misaki couldn't help feeling that there was some hidden secret in that house.

He shivered at the mansion's gloomy aura. Though he really did wonder how the inhabitants of the mansion were like. After all, rich people weren't normally associated with cheap fast food.

As he attempted to get off the bike, the pizza delivery bag on his shoulders immediately pulled him back down. Scrunching up his face, he hoisted himself up again. This time, successfully, and walked to the door.

Seeking temporary refuge underneath the huge awning, he took a deep breath before pressing the button. And waited.

But no one came.

He pressed the button again.

And again.

But still no one came.

_Damn, I came all the way out here in the stupid rain and just... seriously?_

_Wait, doesn't that mean this house has no maids?_

_So no one's home?_

If he took the pizza out of the insulated thermal delivery bag and placed it on the doorstep, he knew it would become cold even before the residents got back and nobody deserved to eat cold pizza on a rainy day. 

Still, what was he supposed to do?

Idly, he grasped the metal doorknob. The coldness of it shocked his nerves and he accidentally yanked on it. The door swung open and Misaki instinctively stepped back. 

_Oh shit. Shit. Shit._

_Wait, the door's not locked?_

Intrigued, he stepped in timidly and the door slammed shut behind him, fraying his nerves. His eyes darted to the scenery in front of him. A huge chandelier hung above him, ceiling lights shining down on the mahogany stairs lining the way up to the second and third floors. Beautiful paintings decorated the place yet he found himself staring in confusion towards the direction of one painting in particular. 

He walked towards the end of the hallway that opened up to reveal a kitchen. On the wall was a painting of -

_A monkey._

It seemed extremely out of place. Misaki couldn't quite place the significance of having a painting of a monkey hidden at the end of the hallway. Yet, excitement swelled in his stomach. There was definitely some hidden secret in this house. And he was going to find out what it was.

Walking back to where he had come from, he looked up towards the second floor. His eyes lit up as he spotted the door to the nearest room was ajar. After doing a celebratory fist bump in the air at the appearance of his second "clue", he climbed the stairs with a spring in his steps.

Seconds later, his heart jerked violently as he came face to face with the door. His adrenaline got the better of him and he pushed the door open, breath hitching in his throat.

Two greyish blue orbs widened and then narrowed as they sent an icy glare at him. The guy had only a towel wrapped around his waist as he dried his hair with another towel. 

"Fuck - I'm so sorry!" Misaki yelled out, shielding his eyes with his hands, his face burning. The thumping of his chest still refused to subside. He dropped his bag on the floor and lifted the box of pizza up, fingers shaking. "H-Here's your um pizza!" 

"Put it on the table." The guy muttered lazily, clicking his tongue. Misaki scrambled to the desk with the pizza in hand.

"...Did they teach you to enter someone else's place without permission?" His voice hardened with a mocking edge.

"Ah. Um..." He mumbled, lost for words. It was obviously a rhetorical question but he couldn't help feeling that not replying made him seem stupid. 

"Then shouldn't the door be locked if you didn't want anyone to come in?" He shot back, with more playfulness than malice.

The guy clicked his tongue. "It doesn't really matter to me." His tone was dismissive; the way people spoke when they didn't want to talk about something. 

Misaki plonked the pizza on the table. "So um what's your name?" He said, and quickly berated himself for the not-so-subtle change of subject.

Silence swelled in the air, only broken by the closing of the bathroom door. Misaki looked to where the boy was standing to find that he was gone. Standing there awkwardly, he looked around the room.

There were a few game consoles scattered on the floor in front of the television as well as an expensive-looking laptop. 

He raised an eyebrow at the blankets that had been tossed around in disarray. Books lined the bookshelves and the desk was clean and devoid of anything besides some writing materials and a pair of black spectacles.

He decided to make himself comfortable on the chair. He attempted to twirl a pen around his fingers as he waited. A few minutes later, the boy emerged from the bathroom fully-clothed with a frown tugging on his lips. 

Misaki watched him as he walked over to the desk, picking up his spectacles and putting them on. Disregarding Misaki's presence, the boy opened the pizza box and from supposedly out of nowhere, he pulled out a knife and started to cut the pizza.

"W-Where did that come from?!" Misaki eyed the knife and then the disinterested expression on the guy's face. "Don't ignore me!"

"You're too loud." He sighed, splitting the pizza equally into four quarters. Misaki's heart skipped a beat as the boy turned to look properly at him this time. "Then where do you think it came from?" 

The guy had super pale skin. His features were delicate and the way his gaze concentrated on Misaki's face made his heart flutter. 

"I-I u-uh I don't know?" He quickly looked away, a shy blush creeping onto his cheeks. To his relief, the boy didn't stare and turned away.

"From here." He pointed and Misaki turned to look. 

"Wait, why the hell would anyone carry knives in their sleeves?!" He cried out in exasperation.

The guy shrugged.

_Silence._

"Can you tell me your name now?" He asked, hoping that maybe the brief conversation had served as a small ice-breaker. 

"... Fushimi... Saruhiko." 

_...Saruhiko?_

"O-Oh yeah, I saw the painting of a monkey at the end of the hallway-"

 _"-I know."_ He mumbled, walking back to the bathroom. Misaki could only hear the gush of water hitting metal.

Fushimi emerged from the bathroom, and in a swift motion, he flung the knife back up his sleeves. 

Misaki gasped. "T-That's...! That's so cool?! H-How do you do that?" 

Fushimi averted his gaze. "It's pretty easy." 

"Seriously? Ah, I'm so jealous! You're so cool!" He flashed a grin towards Fushimi, red dusting his cheeks. 

Nodding, Fushimi walked over to the table and held the pizza box up.

Misaki peeked into the box and frowned. "Why aren't there any vegetables?" He cried out.

"...I requested for them to be removed." He brought the pizza box to the bed and took out a piece. 

Just as he was about to put it into his mouth, he noticed Misaki's eyes on him. "What?" Fushimi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Doesn't your mum scold you for not eating your veggies?" Misaki's eyes were wide and boring into Fushimi's for an answer. "Mine would totally kill me." He chuckled, though uneasiness began to stir in him. 

There was a glint of something in Fushimi's eyes before he looked away. Was it melancholy? Or... bitterness, perhaps?

"...Not really." Fushimi brought the pizza to his lips and nibbled at it. He placed it back down after a few more nom's and turned towards Misaki's general direction. "You said your mother would get upset. Why?"

"Huh? Isn't that a normal thing?" He blurted out, before realising he had nothing to justify his statement.

_Still, things like being taken care of were just normal... right?_

He thought Fushimi, of all people should have common knowledge for every middle schooler.

"Um... she says if we don't eat them, we won't grow." He mumbled lamely.

"I'm not sure you'll grow, either way."

"T-That's rude!" Something welled up in Misaki. 

And it wasn't anger, bitterness or jealousy.

It was laughter.

And as it bubbled throughout the room condensed with only two cold people, both either literally or figuratively, Misaki could have sworn he had seen a more subtle smile forming on Fushimi's lips.

_At that moment, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd found the hidden secret in that house._

_But something deep inside him was telling him that Fushimi Saruhiko was way more than just that._


	2. A Cold Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saruhiko's pov. Trigger warnings: Slight panic attack, childhood trama, child abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks and views and everything i love you all

Since he'd been living in a shithole of a house for so long, he supposed it only made sense for his head to be full of nothing but shit. 

But then again, this entire society was full of shit.

The worst thing was that nobody ever seemed to acknowledge it.

Though that guy, with the way he drank, smoke and did drugs like there was no tomorrow would be the closest thing to having complete disregard for society.

That guy was probably living in denial. Or maybe he just didn't care. Perhaps it was the fact that he didn't care that made him useless.

He himself thought of society as a system where things were merely done out of habit. To be in that sort of system where parts could be so easily replaced had no meaning.

But a part of him yearned for it, to belong somewhere. Anywhere but society. 

Maybe he was living in denial, maybe he was just like that guy.

But maybe he _did_ care.

And maybe he was wrong, but since nobody ever told him, and nobody ever would, he thought that, there was no way he would ever know he was wrong, so therefore he must be right.

-

He wasn't expecting the pizza to arrive that early. Neither was he expecting the pizza delivery man to show up at his door, completely soaked to the skin.

Though he was more annoyed by the fact he had been caught half-naked. Being so physically intimate with a complete stranger was repulsing, to say the least.

Even so, whoever this 'Yata Misaki' was, as Saruhiko had read from his name tag, he was probably an idiot. It wasn't the first time he had ordered pizza but surely the first the delivery person had decided to bring it to his room instead of just leaving it outside.

Saruhiko would never admit it, but he found the gesture oddly endearing. 

And also that his name was kind of adorable.

"Fuck - I'm so sorry!" Yata yelled and covered his eyes, his cheeks red. Dropping his bag on the floor, he fished out the pizza box with clearly trembling fingers. 

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at the flustered boy.

"H-Here's your um pizza!" 

Why Yata was so embarrassed was beyond his understanding.

"Put it on the table." He muttered lazily - if he could bring it all the way here, he might as well place it on the table as well - and clicked his tongue at his inabilty to comprehend the idiot in front of him. 

He watched in amusement as Yata ran to the desk with the pizza obediently.

He was almost like a dog - with glimmering auburn fur and fiery gold eyes. 

"..Did they teach you to enter someone else's place without permission?" He asked, hoping to throw Yata even more off. Right after, he noticed how his voice became uncomfortably stiff. Though he supposed if he could unnerve even himself, Yata would definitely-

"Ah. Um..." 

Saruhiko stared at the boy, his hands drying his hair stopped moving.

"Then shouldn't the door be locked if you didn't want anyone to come in?" His voice tinged with playful teasing as a slight small tugged on the boy's lips.

Now, Saruhiko felt like he was the one being thrown off.

Yata Misaki wasn't completely an idiot - was what he thought. Yata probably wasn't even aware of it yet he was using Saruhiko's family situation to his advantage. 

_100 points, Yata._

Being outsmarted, in a way, annoyed him more than it should have and he clicked his tongue. "It doesn't really matter to me." He mumbled, hoping Yata would take the hint and not probe him anymore.

There was an audible thud as Yata dropped the pizza onto the desk. Just as the first note of relief hit him - "So um what's your name?" - he felt dread seeping through his skin again.

Saruhiko took his clothes and sparing Yata another glance, which the boy didn't reciprocate, entered the bathroom, locking it. 

Tossing his towels to the holder, he put on his white long-sleeved dress shirt, clicking his tongue as the knives inside clinked against his skin. After pulling on his black jeans, he unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out.

Upon being greeted with the sight of Yata's drenched form on the chair fiddling with a pen, Saruhiko frowned instinctively.

He strolled over and lifted his spectacles back onto his face. Yata's concentrated gaze on him was slightly unnerving. It didn't feel uncomfortable... it just made him feel self-conscious. 

Steeling his composure, he opened the pizza box, and mustering the slightest of effort, he threw his arm out, catching the knife as it rolled out his sleeve. 

He wondered what sort of expression Yata had on his face at that moment as he cut the pizza into four quarters deftly. 

_Was he shocked? Impressed? Probably both._

"W-Where did that come from?!" The boy screeched, staring at the knife.

For the lack of a better response, Saruhiko remained silent.

"Don't ignore me!" He could have sworn that he had seen the boy pouting from the corner of his eye. 

As discreetly as he could manage, he took in a deep breath, readying himself to do something he had wanted to do for a while.

"You're too loud." He mumbled, sighing. Very, very casually, for the first time ever, he turned to look at Yata properly, "then where do you think it came from?" He felt as though his voice could crack any time soon.

Yata was staring at him too. With their faces only inches apart, Saruhiko could see all the things he hadn't noticed before. 

That radiant sparkle in Yata's hazel brown eyes, his wet auburn fur clinging to his face, and the water droplets slowly dripping down his face until they fell down his chin.

Saruhiko had never liked animals but the idea of his hand stroking against Yata's soft hair and (adorable) face was very appealing and more tempting than it should have been.

"I-I u-uh I don't know?" Yata almost yelped, and turned away; his face now coated pink.

The idea of Yata somehow hearing his previous thoughts made his own face heat up and he quickly looked away.

"From here." He pointed to his sleeves, eyeing Yata's reaction. Yata turned to look.

His eyes morphed into shock - "Wait, why the hell would anyone carry knives in their sleeves?!" - and then disbelief.

Saruhiko shrugged, hoping Yata couldn't notice the tips of his lips curling up.

_Silence._

"Can you tell me your name now?" Yata sounded so hopeful, Saruhiko, for once, couldn't bear to disappoint someone.

"... Fushimi... Saruhiko." He managed, looking away.

"O-Oh yeah, I saw the painting of a monkey at the end of the hallway-"

"-I know." He felt his stomach churn. His legs almost went numb as he walked back to the bathroom, his fingers shook and he clenched them around the knife.

As he washed his knife dusted with pizza crust, the abominable figure came into his vision again. He felt sick to his stomach and he started to sway. His other hand caught onto the sink before his vision blurred.

 _...Pathetic_ , he mouthed, as he stared at a pixelated mess of his face in the mirror.

He could have sworn his pale knuckles had whitened even more from the force he was exerting on the knife.

He closed his eyes, feeling the black swirl around him, until they gradually faded into nothingness.

When he finally opened his eyes, his surroundings regained colour. Exhaling a breath he didn't even realise he was holding in, he loosened his grip on the knife and stepped out of the bathroom.

He put on his best disinterested expression as threw the knife back into his sleeves with one swift motion. 

An audible gasp. "T-That's...! That's so cool?! H-How do you do that?" 

Saruhiko didn't have the courage to look Yata in the eye.

"It's pretty easy." He coughed out.

"Seriously? Ah, I'm so jealous! You're so cool!" He saw the boy grin from the corner of his eye.

Nodding in acknowledgement, he walked over to the table and lifted the pizza box.

The boy diverted his attention to the contents. "Why aren't there any vegetables?" He asked, genuine surprise in his voice.

"...I requested for them to be removed." He sat down on his bed, and took out a piece of pizza; thankful that he no longer had trembling fingers.

Just as he was about to put it into his mouth, Yata's smothering stare held him back. "What?" Saruhiko furrowed his eyebrows.

"Doesn't your mum scold you for not eating your veggies?" He heard Yata say and his throat tightened instanteously. "Mine would totally kill me." The boy added, and laughed. 

Yata was staring straight at Saruhiko as though he really had no clue. But, he really didn't, which was what made this so hilarious. How would Yata react though, if he knew? Would his hazel eyes burn with sympathy? Would he smother Saruhiko with hugs right there and then and say stuff like "it's okay" and "you're gonna make it through this"?

He didn't need any of that.

"...Not really." He brought the pizza to his lips and nibbled at it. _Warm._ After a few more short bites, he placed the pizza back down. He turned towards Yata but refused to meet his eyes, as though fearing eye contact would allow Yata to gain access to his inner thoughts or understand why he was the way he was.

"You said your mother would get upset. Why?" 

His voice was devoid of any emotion and it revealed all and nothing.

"Huh? Isn't that a normal thing?" There was undisguised surprise in his voice and Saruhiko had to stop himself from scowling.

The boy casted his head to the side, deep in thought.

"Um... she says if we don't eat them, we won't grow." His voice neared a whisper.

Any semblance of jealousy and envy had rapidly dissipated.

"I'm not sure you'll grow, either way." 

"T-That's rude!" Yata pouted.

Something else had welled up in him.

And it wasn't anger, bitterness or jealousy.

_It was warmth._

And as it bubbled throughout his entire body; for once, Saruhiko welcomed the warmth Yata's loud laughter had managed to instill in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment ideas because i know u guys are the most creative people on earth come on and thank you for reading this far <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, you'll probably be happy to know that the second chapter has been written half-way.


End file.
